


A New Place To Be

by Merfilly



Category: High School Musical
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gabriella starts her new school, she thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Place To Be

Gabriella had moved plenty of times. It never really affected her grades, and she always bounced back from having to fit in all over again.

She preferred that no one in her new school, East High, know that she was so smart. But then, she liked to keep her talents hidden, and still got embarrassed by the karaoke at New Years.

She wondered if the boy had been as embarrassed, and figured he had probably forgotten all about it by now.

That was the way boys were, she decided, as she got ready for her first day at East High.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a present to my daughter on her 8th birthday.


End file.
